


Doctor Who Blurbs

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: A collection of blurbs featuring the characters of Doctor Who.





	1. Ferris Wheel Kisses | Tentoorose

"Rose. Rose. You stop that right now. This body does not regenerate and I haven't lived this half human life to the fullest."

Rose rolls her eyes but stops rocking the Ferris Wheel gondola anyway. "It's not even that bad, Doctor. A little fun never hurt anybody." When she settles in her seat, it rocks again.

" _ROSE TYLER, WE ARE AT THE TOP OF THIS FERRIS WHEEL AND I WILL NOT, WILL NOT FALL TO MY DEATH AT THIS BLOODY CARNIVAL._ " he shouts suddenly.

Everyone in hearing range is either muttering about the madman on the Ferris Wheel or giggling at him. Fantastic. He grabbed Rose's hand for comfort, as he always did nowadays.

Rose, barely containing her laughter, kisses the back of his hand and smiles up at him cheekily. "You don't think I'd let you fall, do you?"

He pauses, "Well, no."

"Then calm down and enjoy the view, you daft alien." She laced her fingers through his and leaned on his shoulder, enjoying the serene moment. The Ferris Wheel gondola is completely still now, and the moonlight shining down over the carnival illuminates the view. "There. Happy now?"

He leaned in close, pressing his soft lips to hers. Rose hummed into the kiss, pulling him closer by the lapels of his coat. They ignore the soft cooing and grunts that come from the carts behind them. He finally pulled away and his head atop hers. "Absolutely."


	2. Honeymoon | Tenrose

"Where do you want to go, darling?" The Doctor mused as he ran a hand up and down Rose's bare back. His wife's bare back. Rose was his wife now, something that still hadn't completely gotten through the Doctor's head.

"Where do you suggest?" Rose moved closer to him on the bed.

The Doctor pursed his lips in thought, "Well, there's Abydos, Brus, Akhaten, Catrigan, Apalapucia, Nova-"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted, "You do realize I have no idea where those places are, much less what they even are."

"Yes, I suppose." The Doctor drawled absently, lost in his wife's voice.

Rose sighed in loving exasperation, cupping her husband's cheek to draw his attention back to her. "Why don't we just stay right here?"

"Alright," The Doctor gave in, not wanting to disagree with his Rose.

The Doctor and Rose were silent, basking in each other's warmth and company as they laid side by side. Husband and wife. He could've lived in this bed with her forever if she let him.

But the Doctor lived for adventure, and so did his wife. He wanted to explore more of the universe with her, with a ring on her finger and his name belonging to her. He was ready for more than just their silly little trips about. He wanted to truly start a life with Rose Maybe someday have children come with them on these adventures too.

He was ready for it all. All with his Rose.

The Doctor broke the silence, no longer able to tolerate it. "What about Barcelona?"

Rose smiled at her husband. "Sound's perfect."


	3. Soufflé Wars | Whoufflé

"Whoever makes the best soufflé wins."

It was a normal day at the Oswald-Smith house, morning cuddles, a bit of television, some competitive fighting which they tend to do a lot, whether it's "Who gets the telly remote?" or "Who has to get out of bed to answer the door?" It's always something with these two.

Clara smirked, she knew he couldn't beat her at her specialty in a million years. "Alright. You're on."

They both ran to the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients they needed and started to cook. The Doctor dropped a whole carton of eggs in his frantic rushing and Clara helped him to clean it up while laughing. They fought over mixing bowls, the microwave, just about everything they had in their kitchen. And then Clara got an idea.

She checked to make sure the Doctor wasn't looking. Happily, he wasn't. With his back turned away from her, he read a series of instructions from the iPad they had bought after they moved in together. She was proud of his advancements with human technology- outdated, he called it, but she was proud nonetheless.

Keeping as quiet as she could, Clara grabbed a handful of flour and edged towards him.

"Doctor?" She asked softly, hoping he wasn't distracted enough by his cooking that so that he would turn around.

"Hmm?" He replied, clearly distracted.

She spoke a little louder. "Doctor?"

'Yes?" Still not turning around.

She sighed. "Doctor!"

"What is it, Clara? I'm- _ACK_!" She threw the flour right on his face. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and death glared his wife. "You did not just do that."

"Oh, I think I did." She smirked and took off running toward the stairs, leaving him to trail close behind. She ran to their bedroom and pushed the door open, jumping onto the bed. She wasn't surprised when the Doctor burst in just after and jumped in right beside her. They were giggling like lovesick teens.

"Well, I don't think it's much fun when only one of us is covered in flour... but I can fix that." He smiled slyly and leaned in to kiss Clara, which she didn't object to. When they pulled away she had flour on her nose, forehead, and around her lips.

Clara giggled mischievously. "I have less flour on my face. I win."

"But-" The Doctor started.

"No buts. Now we don't have enough flour to finish the soufflés." She giggled through the exaggerated pout and put her head on his chest, getting flour on his shirt.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Right you are, my Soufflé Girl." He put a hand on her stomach.

Clara looked down at her stomach, smiling. "Mommy's always right, isn't she Oswin?"


End file.
